Marylynn Hayes
Marylynn Hayes (ヘイズ, マリリン) was the older sister of Skyler Hayes and mother of Luna Hayes. She lived on the beach with her younger brother often very sick. She had been living with a rare disease since she was young and died a few minutes after giving birth to her daughter. History Marylynn grew up in the beach cabin with her parents and her brother Skyler as a faceless. She was like other normal kids and would play at the park with her brother and friends Tina Lawson and Hayden Riggs. However, her mother suffered from a very rare disease which had stressed Marylynn a lot. Her father was often depressed because of this and did his best to hold the family together on his own. Eventually Terra passed away and shortly after Marylynn was diagnosed with the same sickness that her mother had and died from. Her father was upset and couldn't deal with the pain and sadness anymore, nor did he want to have to suffer again through Marylynn. He left one day and never came back, leaving Skyler and Marylynn all alone. Since then, Skyler has been working hard to take care of his sick and dying sister while at the same time trying to provide for the both of them. He was most certain that they wouldn't make it, but luckily they were able to survive. Marylynn taught him everything since Skyler had to drop out of school in 8th grade to take care of her. She often read medical books because she always dreamed of becoming a doctor. Marylynn dreamed of one day owning her own fruit stand to bring smiles to people through her fruits. She began to grow fruits with the little strength she had and when she was unable to, her brother would tend to them. However, no one ever came to the beach stand they set up and the dream was a failure. That wasn't the only hardship they had to go through, though. Marylynn became sicker and sicker by the day and eventually started going into mini comas and would lose consciousness out of no where. It came to the point where she was unable to stand up and she had very sickly fevers. This was a challenge to Skyler, but he didn't lose hope. One day a man named Solomon Hardin visited with a charming smile, asking who the owner of the fruit stand was. He was introduced to Marylynn and the more Solomon visited, the more Marylynn felt happy for she didn't have company in a long time. The two eventually went into a relationship and got married. The two were happy at first and Marylynn became pregnant with Luna. However, Solomon came home one day, yelled at her and walked right out, not even taking his stuff (though Skyler eventually burns all of it lol). Marylynn was left in sorrow, guilt and depression and grew sicker. Months later, when Skyler obtained the role of the mock turtle after the former one died, many people began to visit Marylynn after Skyler got her name out, which made her happier. After giving birth to Luna, she died with a smile, knowing that Skyler will be there for Luna. Personality Marylynn is a kind hearted woman who is willing to put others before herself. She is very paranoid, however, and worries a lot. She isn't the type to yell or get angry and is easily forgiving. However, she tends to hold onto things for a long time, like Solomon, and doesn't get over them easily. Marylynn's friendly and loving, always welcoming new people. Appearance Marylynn has blonde long hair with curls and purple eyes. She wears a white summer dress with a blue heart sapphire necklace that she got from Mizuki Snow and flipflops. When she goes outside on a sunny day, she wears a straw sunhat with a pink ribbon around it. Relationships Skyler Hayes Her brother that she relies and depends on a lot. Skyler has taken care of her ever since they were young and they had an unbreakable bond. The two have spent a lot of time together and they were there for each other when they had problems, like siblings should. Luna Hayes Luna is Marylynn's daughter. Marylynn was happy and tearful when Luna entered her life, though she knew that she only had a few more minutes to live. Seeing Luna made Marylynn die peacefully and happily. Mizuki Snow Marylynn and Mizuki are close friends. Marylynn often relies on Mizuki to watch Luna when she has to go grocery shopping or do something else. She is able to rely on Mizuki a lot and is able to tell her about her personal problems. The two are almost like sisters. Solomon Hardin Solomon was her ex-husband that left her when she was pregnant, sick and was dying. Marylynn still struggled getting over the hardships he caused and the misery that he gave her. She often blamed herself because of his problems. Tina Lawson Tina Lawson was her old friend from when she was a child. They use to play together at the park. Hayden Riggs Marylynn and Hayden were childhood friends as well. Dinah Willowfield Dinah and Marylynn were really good friends. Dinah threw Marylynn a babyshower because Marylynn didn't have many friends and never had one for Luna. Marylynn was happy and grateful and the two easily made a loving bond. Morgan Freud Morgan and Marylynn have been friends ever since Skyler introduced them to each other. Morgan helped deliver Luna and picked out her child's name. She seemed to be the most upset, besides Virgil, over her death. Margaret Harrison Maragret Harrison and Marylynn have been really close friends for along time. Maragret knew Marylynn's mother and grandmother and was good friends with the Hayes family. She has watched Marylynn and Skyler grow up and often comments about how lovely they have become. Maragret often has her grand daughter Hazel come over with flowers and sweets she made as a get well gift for Marylynn. She has been very kind to the siblings. Hazel Harrison Hazel stops by every now and then with a basket of sweets and flowers that her grand mother sent to the Hayes. She looks up to Marylynn as a cool older sister type and referred to her as "sweet lady with the baby". Whenever Hazel stopped by when Marylynn was alive, she would always question her about the baby and feel her stomach. She seemed to be the most excited of all. Virgil Vondrack Virgil and Marylynn were been very good friends seemingly. Marylynn accepted Virgil despite being Satan's servant which was the start of their beautiful friendship. Virgil protected her from all the danger that started happening. Virgil was shocked when Marylynn told him it shouldn't matter what he is because Satan's servants are known to be manipulative, destructive and untrustworthy, but Marylynn saw past that.